What they should do
by Innocent heart2
Summary: They say hindsight is 20/20...A series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mizu: Another crack fic straight from the minds of myself and my friend Kaze. Not much else to say. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish did but wishing doesn't grant anything unless you have a genie…Oh Aladdin~!**_

* * *

><p>Story one: How to get Italy to fight…<p>

* * *

><p>"How the hell can I get that blasted Italy to fight!" Germany shouted as he stomped into his home, "He's always sleeping! He's always talking about pasta! He's constantly waving that stupid white flag of his! And he's always bothering me, keeping me from completing my work!"<p>

Prussia looked up from his spot lying the couch, "Well, why don't you just use something to bait him into fighting?"

"Bait?" Germany blinked, stopping in the doorway.

"Yes~!" Prussia smirked, "Just use something that he will do anything for to get him to do whatever you want~!"

Germany just stared at his brother for a second, "You know, I think that that's the best advice you've ever given me…"

"Of course!" Prussia premed, "The awesome me gives nothing but the best advice~!"

"Wait, maybe that's just cause it's the only advice you've ever given me," Germany chuckled as he went off to his study to plan.

"Hey!" Prussia snapped.

* * *

><p>"Doitsu!" Italy crying as he rushed up to his friend.<p>

'Shit,' Germany sighed inside his head, 'I really wish Japan hadn't taught him those few Japanese words…'

"What is it now, Italy?" Germany sighed.

"Britain is being such a big meanie!" Italy cried, speaking far too fast for Germany to understand.

"What?" Germany asked, "Britain? He's here?"

"Si~!" Italy nodded furiously, "He and America are just on the other side of the hill!"

"Really?" Germany asked, trying to hide his smirk, "Hm…Maybe they're here to act on that threat they sent me."

"What threat?" Italy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"They said that they were going to take away all pasta and ban it from existence starting with your home," Germany said, trying desperately not to reveal his lie.

Italy stood there in shock for a moment. When Germany reached out to make sure that the idiot hadn't passed out (he couldn't tell cause the idiot never opened his eyes), Italy suddenly grabbed his white flag.

'Great…that didn't work at a-' Germany started to think.

Italy let out a loud battle cry before rushing back over the hill, "_**Die!**_"

England and America instantly froze as they watched the Italy come flying through the air. Like in one of America's action movies, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Germany had barely made it to the top of the hill when Italy brought the wooden pole of his flag down upon Britain's head. Watching in shock, he watched as the tear-stained faced Italian beat the crud out of a very puzzled British man before doing the same to a stunned American. As he watched, he did not notice Japan come up to his side.

"Doitsu, where is Itali-" Japan started to ask before his eyes settled on the enraged Italian at the foot of the hill, "Ah…So you finally figured out how to get him to fight."

Germany just nodded.

"Took you long enough," Japan said, smirking slightly before turning around and walking away.

"What are you talking about!" Britain's voice sounded, "I'm not banning pasta! Why would I do such a thing! If anything I would ban hamburgers!"

"What!" America snapped before getting whacked again, "How could you England!"

"It's not healthy for you, you annoying git!" Britain snapped.

"At least it tastes better than your crap!" America retorted.

"_**Silenzio!**_" Italy shrieked before attacking again, "_**You pasta hating bastards!...VE~!"**_

Germany chuckled as England and America's screams echoed through the area.

'Now to plan for him to go after the rest,' Germany thought, walking away from the scene, quite satisfied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Not gonna say anything else. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~! Ciao for now~!<strong>_

_**England and America: Screw you, Mizu!**_


	2. Getting Canada Noticed

_**Mizu: I is still alive! Barely…I really hate apartment shopping. So many people out there want to rent me these crappy places that don't even allow me my pets and make me take up the rest of the utilities on top of an outrageous amount for rent. Grrr to them…But I have found a place that is amazing~! I can't wait till I move in! X3 Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I think that if I did, my giant of the map using Hetalia would be complete and look much more official than it does right now. Yep, that's right. I'm working on a giant map that is bigger than a normal room! Mwuhahaha…I still don't even know what I'm going to do with it when I'm done though…**_

* * *

><p>Story two: Getting Canada noticed…<p>

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't anybody ever notice me…" Canada whimpered to himself as he walked over to his brother's house…again, "My own brother doesn't even see me half the time…"<p>

Canada sighed as he knocked on his brother's door…again. Almost instantly, the door was flung up revealing his normally easily excitable brother America with his happy-go-lucky smile firmly in place on his face.

"Hi America," Canada sighed again as he entered the house.

"What's up, Canadia~!" America laughed, quickly shutting his door, "How come you're so late? That's not like you at all~!"

"I wasn't late!" Canada bristled, "You opened the door and looked around dumbly while I stood at the bottom of your steps!"

"I did?" America blinked.

"Yes!" Canada snapped, squeezing his pet Kumajiro tightly to his chest, "Then you slammed the door in my face when I reached the door cause your cell phone went off!"

"Well, why didn't you just knock again?" America asked.

"I did!" Canada exclaimed, "But you were so loud on the phone that I doubt that you heard me knock…"

"Well sorry about that~!" America laughed loudly.

Canada sighed again. He could honestly understand why Britain hated coming over to America's house for meetings. He was so rude to everybody now a days…

"So what did you call me for?" Canada asked.

"Oh yeah!" America beamed, quickly taking Canada by his hand and dragging him up the stairs, "You know how you are always complaining on how nobody ever notices you?"

"Yeah?" Canada questioned, not sure whether to trust his brother or not.

"Well, I figured out a way to get you noticed!" America laughed, tossing his brother into one of his rooms.

"You sure about that?" Canada asked nervously.

"Hey don't worry about a thing~!" America smirked before blindfolding his brother.

"Hey!" Canada shouted in surprise when America forced him to sit.

"Trust me, bro! You'll definitely thank me for this!" America laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Britain sighed as he tapped his foot.<p>

"Don't worry," France chuckled, "You know how easily America gets distracted."

"Yes but he doesn't normally get distracted when he calls us to go anywhere to meet him," Britain sighed, "Plus the fact that he said that he would be bringing Canada with him worries me."

"How so?" France questioned.

"You raised Canada for a time too. You know how Canada hates being late for anything," England pointed out, "Even if he couldn't get America to hurry up, he would be here by now, right?"

"True," France agreed, "Well, shall we drop by America's and see what's taking him?"

"Yeah," England nodded.

The two countries quickly made their way up to America's house. Britain knocked on the door, sighing after a few moments when he received no answer. The blonde shook his head before turning the doorknob only to find it unlocked.

"I keep telling that annoying git that he has to lock his doors," England growled slightly as the two entered.

"Well, the lights are still on so he must still be here-" France said just as America fell down the stairs.

"What the bloody hell!" England shrieked.

"Oh, hey British dude!" America nervously laughed, quickly hiding behind him, "I'm so glad that you guys are here!"

"Why did you just fall down your own stairs?" France asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well…I was trying to help Canada but he got all mad at me," America said.

"Canada? Mad?" France and England asked, trying desperately not to laugh.

"_**America!**_" Canada shouted in fury as Kumajiro ran down the stairs in fear.

"Eep!" America screamed, ducking behind England as one of his vases flew down at him.

"What the he-" France started to curse when Canada marched down the stairs…

"_**I'm going to kill you, America!**_" Canada shrieked, face bright red in anger and embarrassment.

…in a plaid mini skirt, female dress shirt, make-up, and pigtails.

"…Why the hell did you do that to your brother, America?" England asked, shaking his head in defeat.

"He always says that he wants to be noticed!" America tried to defend.

"But not like this!" Canada cried.

"Canada…" France whimpered.

"Y-Yes?" Canada stuttered.

"I had no idea that you flew that way," France said, a few stray tears in his eyes but a smile on his face, "No wonder I could never get you to look at women the way that I wanted to. Now that I know, I will try my best to help set you up with the best-"

Canada couldn't take anymore. He quickly punched France squarely in the jaw, knocking out the man. As France fell to the ground and England and America freaked out, the maple loving country quickly made his way back upstairs to change. He knew he shouldn't have trusted America…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *still thinking of what to do with her map when it's finished*<strong>_

_**Canada: Eh…Mizu? You still with us?**_

_**England: I think she might be broken.**_

_**America: What is she so focused on anyway?**_

_**Canada: What to do with her giant map when it's finished.**_

_**America: Really? I'm so flattered!**_

_**England: She's making a giant world map not a giant map of you!**_

_**Canada: *sighs* Well, while Mizu is busy pondering, I guess I finished up here. Remember that she loves all reviews and suggestions.**_

_**Italy: Ciao for now~! Ve~!**_

_**Canada, America, and England: …Where the hell did you come from?**_


End file.
